Last week
by RoLu-GaLe-with-Chocostrawberry
Summary: So this is a One-shot of what really happened last Week, I put it into Fairy Tail characters I hope you guys like it? Rated T for some swears and Sorry for the shortness!


**Hi. This is what really happened. Although some parts not really sure of except the convo I'm sure of that cause either Carly or Nikki was there too. I'm fine now. So I'm Lucy, Nikki=Juvia, Carly is Wendy, Peyton is Natsu, And Allison is Lisanna. If you guys are reading this (which I doubt) I'm not mad? Also Tori is Levy. SO Lucy=me, Wendy=Carly, Juvia= Nikki, Natsu=Peyton, Alison=Lisanna,Levy=Tori. Good okay?**

* * *

**_(Lucy's Pov)_**

Today was the day I was going to ask Natsu to the school dance! I was so excited to ask him out to the dance next month. I was going to do it! I told Wendy & Levy the other day...But it seems like Natsu might like Lisanna though..I guess..They _would_ look good with each other though! I was going up to Natsu thinking 'finally time to ask him' when my friend Juvia came up to me and said "Lucy...Someone told Natsu...I think I know who it was but I don't think it's sure so until I know I won't say." ...Wait...WHAT?! I've only told 3 people...Wendy, Juvia, and...Levy...she _wouldn't_ right? She's my friend...She wouldn't tell him _right_? ...But she _has_ been hanging out with Lisanna a lot...wait Lisanna... I can't think about this anymore... I went over to Levy and told her my problem and she let me cry a bit on her shoulder during lunch..but than she left to Lisanna's table...she did it..I'm pretty sure...but why?

* * *

**_(Levy's Pov) [A/N I'm not sure this is what she thought..]_  
**

Lisanna said this would help Lu-Chan but why was she crying? Oh I hope that was the right thing to do...At lunch Lu-Chan came over cryin-wait CRYING? I think that was a bad choice. Lisanna called me over.

"Don't worry~ Lucy will get over it soon. She's fine~ This will help her to get together with Natsu~" Ugh her voice was sickening no wonder she told me to tell Natsu..I can't believe I hurt Lu-Chan..Gomen Lu-Chan!

* * *

**_(Lisanna's Pov) [A/N again I don't really know]_**

Finally I can have Natsu all to myself~. I can't believe that blue bimbo **[levy]** actually believed that would help the blonde bitch~

"Na~tsu." Natsu turned around and looked at me. Wow I can't believe it. Is Juvia listening to our conversation? Whatever.

"O-oh Hey Lisanna.." What's wrong? Did he figured out already? Or could it be that it actually backed fired and got him interested in that bitch? That couldn't be right because I knew him first and he loves _me_ and only me.

* * *

_**{The Next Day} (No Pov)**_

"Hey Juvia, Wendy~" Lucy chirps as she passes by them.

"Oh Hey Lucy..But why do you seem so happy? Don't you feel mad, or sad?" Wendy ask in curiosity and because she was worried about her friend.

"Oh no I'm fine." Lucy says with a smile. "I can't hold grudges so I'm fine now~"

"Are you sure Lucy? I'm worried about you." Juvia reply's to Lucy's happy-go-lucky state.**[no she doesn't speak in 3rd person XD] **

"Honestly I'm perfectly fine, But it's time for gym so come on Wendy~" Lucy says as she and Wendy soon walk off to gym/P.E and changes into their gym clothes.

"Lucy you know...Lisanna _and_ Natsu _are_ in our gym class right?" Wendy says stretching some words. Lucy stops to think.

"Really? Well than more people we know the better." Lucy says with a sad smile and sad eyes that gone unnoticed by Wendy.

"Okay let's go than."Wendy says and they run into class.

* * *

_**(Lucy's Pov)**_

Wow...Wendy couldn't tell..but than again that's good. I would've worried her again so I'll just let it go.

We ran inside of class to see Lisanna smirking at me...Wait smirking? I saw her turn around and look at Natsu..I see they were talking. I have a hint that it was Lisanna that told him..

"cy Lucy Lucy...Lucy!" Wendy was calling out to me. I snapped out of my daze.

"oh sorry Wendy I was thinking of something sorry! What is it that you wanted?"

"It was that I saw you staring at Lisanna, And..I know who did it cause I asked Natsu. He said He didn't care but he seemed more interested in you."

"I have a guess about who it is...And I don't really care about Lisanna..Like I mean they _would_ look good with each other so...Oh yea. Was it Lisanna and.." I choked out the last name "..L-levy?" Wendy stepped back a bit..So I was right, But why. Why. Just why would Levy say that? Why would she tell him...No I can't care..I'll just try to be friends with Natsu..Everything will be fine..I hope.

"Y-y-yea...How did you know?" Wendy asked.

"Context clues. Levy was hanging around Lisanna, and Lisanna flirts with Natsu."

"Ah I see..Well uhh-" She was cut off by the bell. **(Talking during gym class)**

"Umm..Lucy I hope you will be fine with Lisanna in you class..bye..See ya at lunch Lucy.." Wendy said as she left the gym class.

* * *

**So that was pretty much what happened..Last week... So uh Hope you enjoy that little one-shot of what happened last week. I don't own Fairy Tail.**


End file.
